Tales of a level 72 Guardian
by Sh1ft1ng Sands
Summary: ON HOLD. Go read something else. I demand it.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

"Hyaaa!" I shouted as my dire black axe cut through the paladin captain's last bit of hit points. "Grrrr….I'll remember this, Necromancer!" the captain shouted as he ran from the fight. "Come back any time! I just love beating the crap out of you guys!" I shouted back. Afterwards, I turned to face the orb set on a pillar level with my chest. "Well, that's another one! Time to take this one back to Obsidia and get my new skill!" I said with a hint of joy in my voice.

Of course, that was earlier. Hi, my name's Reginald. I'm a level 72 Guardian that has finally completed the necromancer skill. My Guardian armor is black with red trim and a red cape. My black spiky hair is probably my best feature. Now that you know about me, I might as well continue my tale. Walking back to Battleon, my first stop was to talk to Twilly, the local moglin. He's a helpful little guy in his own right. "Heya Twilly!" I said with contentment in my voice. "Hiyas! Need healing again?" "Yeah…" "No problem!" and a few seconds later, I felt refreshed. "Thanks again Twilly! Bye!" I waved good-bye as I walked to the Inn. I was instantly greeted by Twig, the yellow moglin that seems to follow Blackhawke. "Hiyas Reginald!" "Oh hey Twig!" I smiled at the little moglin. He never ceased to amaze me, with his optimistic attitude. I walked over to Robina Hood, Lore's best archer. "Hello Robina!" I said with that same cheerful attitude. "Oh hey! Wow. I didn't know you were a necromancer!" She said with cheerfulness. "Huh?" I looked down and saw not my Guardian armor, but my Obsidian Cloak. Quite a fine purchase, might I add. "Uh...Heh heh!" I said nervously while scratching the back of my head. "Oh cut it out. I know you're not a bad necromancer." She said with that, 'Oh-come-off-it-already!' tone. "I suppose…" I replied casually. She replied in a cheerful tone again, "So what can I help you with? Quests? Weapons?" I shook my head. "Can't I just stop to say hi before I go out adventuring again?" She looked surprised for a second, then nodded. "Uh-huh. Well, I won't stop you! Have fun and try not to die!" She said that last sentence chuckling. I laughed a bit myself. "I'll try not to. See ya later!" I waved as I left the Inn to go find some monsters.

Sure enough, I was greeter with a Young Salamander. "Joy. Alrighty then. LET'S GO!" I shouted, drawing my Cryo Crystal Shard. The salamander started off by trying to ram me. I barely dodged and slashed it on the side. Normally, monsters would just sit there and take the attack, but not this salamander. This one actually countered my strike! It fired a powerful blast of fire that hit me square in the chest. I lost my breath as I was knocked flat on my back. The salamander tried to trample me, but I got out of the way in time. I got up rather slowly. Hey, you would too if you got winded. I used the special on my Crystal Shard, which summoned a weird looking dog that seemed to be made of crystal. It pounced on the salamander, dealing heavy damage due to element weakness. I then took the opportunity to slash its neck a load of times. It dodged most of them but it took a few major gashes to the neck at the end of my strikes. It cried out in pain and collapsed, but was still alive. I jumped in the air and dealt the final hit. It roared out in pain, and then collapsed for good. I was feeling a bit woozy myself. I collapsed to the ground and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a shade of green and a lot of brown. My final thoughts were, 'Joy. Am I going to die?' The blurriness started to disappear as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Author Notice

Okay people, I would have updated sooner, but this should explain the problem.

* * *

To the reader of this story, I have an announcement. My grandma, aunt, and cousins are coming to visit. Now, with the stuff I still need to do conflicting with this, if I try to get an update, it's gonna be effin' hard with my cousin pestering me and my work. So, I probably won't be submitting a new chapter in the meantime. Expect no updates for a month or so. I am really sorry about all this.

* * *

Again, I am effin' sorry. When they're gone, expect an update. 


	3. Chapter 2

Wow! I managed to get a larger chapter in! And even in the month I have relatives over! Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!

"Blah"normal speaking

'Blah'Thoughts

_Blah_Flashbacks.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Days passed, and Reginald has not woken up from the salamander fight. Robina and Twilly are especially worried about this change of events. It was unbelievable that Reginald could withstand such a blow to the chest and still be able to fight. In fact, most don't even have an explanation. All they knew was that he had to wake up sometime. Two figures that were dressed in green and brown stood outside the door to the room where the knocked out guardian slept.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Yulgar?" the female figure known as Robina asked.

"I'm pretty sure, but he's going to need to be kept safe in order to able to heal. Now, what exactly happened back there that made him pass out?" Yulgar asked.

Robina sighed, then answered, "In short, Reginald got in a fight with a Young Salamander. The beam that it uses hit him square in the chest, but he still managed to kill it. When Twilly and I were hearing shouts and cries of pain, we rushed over, only to find Reginald passed out and the Salamander decapitated."

Yulgar was shocked for a few moments, then just shook it off and said, "Regardless, he's been in tougher fights. Remember the time he told us that he took out Akriloth? In fact, he said he found a scroll in some new place over on the east side of Lore. I think he said it was called, Isle d'Oriens."

Robina nodded in acknowledgement. "Or the fact he took out other various over 1000 hp monsters."

Yulgar nodded also, and spoke up, "He's a lot tougher than most give him credit for. I don't think a Salamander is going to take him out in one swift move."

Robina sighed again, and asked, "But don't Salamanders try to hit other areas? I mean, why the chest? Why not the head, or the legs?"

Yulgar shrugged. "We might never know. But for now, we'll just have to go about our business and wait until he wakes up."

Robina nodded. "I guess you're right. We've still got stuff to do. See ya later!"

Yulgar smiled, and nodded. "Alright. Have a good day." He looked over at the door. He sighed, and said, "I hope you wake up soon. You've faced tougher. Don't let one little blast to the stomach knock you out for good."

* * *

Reginald's P.O.V

* * *

Much later, in Reginald's room,

"Uuungghhh……" I stirred. "Wha…where…where am I? Am I dead? I hope not…Hey…what am I doing in a bed?" I asked so many questions, I thought my brain would jump up and try to stab me. I tried to move, but I winced in pain. "Damn…what happened to me?" I started to slowly recall the events of my last fight.

_Flashback…_

_Sure enough, I was greeter with a Young Salamander. "Joy. Alrighty then. LET'S GO!" I shouted, drawing my Cryo Crystal Shard. The salamander started off by trying to ram me. I barely dodged and slashed it on the side. Normally, monsters would just sit there and take the attack, but not this salamander. This one actually countered my strike! It fired a powerful blast of fire that hit me square in the chest. I lost my breath as I was knocked flat on my back. The salamander tried to trample me, but I got out of the way in time. I got up rather slowly. Hey, you would too if you got winded. I used the special on my Crystal Shard, which summoned a weird looking dog that seemed to be made of crystal. It pounced on the salamander, dealing heavy damage due to element weakness. I then took the opportunity to slash its neck a load of times. It dodged most of them but it took a few major gashes to the neck at the end of my strikes. It cried out in pain and collapsed, but was still alive. I jumped in the air and dealt the final hit. It roared out in pain, and then collapsed for good. I was feeling a bit woozy myself. I collapsed to the ground and my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a shade of green and a lot of brown. My final thoughts were, 'Joy. Am I going to die?' The blurriness started to disappear as I slipped into unconsciousness._

_End flashback…_

"Oh yeah. That's what happened. It must have taken a bigger toll on me than I thought. I gotta get out of here. But I can't leave the direct way. I need to sneak out. But how?" My eyes fell upon a window. I grinned. "Bingo." I opened the window quietly, tied my sheets together to make a rope, tied it to a bedpost, and climbed out. "Great. Now to go back to the Isle d'Oriens." I said as I fixed myself up and walked off to the boat to sail east.

* * *

Robina Hood's P.O.V

* * *

I smiled to the adventurer that purchased a crossbow and said, "Come back anytime!" The adventurer waved and walked off. I sighed. Not bad. A few hundred thousand gold today. I sighed again, put my newly aquired money on the table, and walked upstairs to see how Reginald was doing. When I opened the door, I gasped in shock. I saw an open window, sheets tied in a rope, and an empty bed. 'Oh crap. He must've got out when we weren't paying attention!' I quickly ran downstairs, out the door, only to see a silhouette of a certain guardian walking off towards the boat that lead to east Lore. I was pissed off. A certain guardian was in for a world of hurt when I found him…

Reginald felt a cold chill up his spine. "Why do I get this feeling I'm going to be brutally mauled, and not by a monster? Eh, it's probably nothing."

* * *

Whoa boy. Reginald's going to be in for either a beating or a very long scolding. I think i'll go with beating. Anyways, Review please! Oh, and if you would like your character added to the story, just leave a review with your characters name, weapons, Guardian armor color, class, subrace, hair, skin color, and eye color. August 1st is the deadline. Also, this story is very much based on my character's adventures.Until then.

Later,

Madbomber14


	4. Another Author Notice

To all readers...

* * *

Hi. Wizard of Pie here. I am really sorry for not updating on time. I blame writer's block, and other assorted goodies. The good news is, I think I can get 2 chapters up this month to repay this. Also, I'm changing the title and editing the first chapter.To everyone who reads this and is waiting for the next chapter, expect it next Thursday. Till then!

* * *

Yeah. Please review. Oh, and Lion of Nightmares, Congrats. Your character will also appear, but not in a cameo. Thank you. 


	5. Yet Another Author Notice

Yeah. I know, I've been making a lot of these notes, but this time, my ideas have fizzled. In other words, I have a nasty case of writer's block. So, this story will be on hold until further notice. I will make a new story in the Mega man section called, Habits of the Robot Masters, Starring myself, and Bass. Until then, see you guys around.

Edit: Oh, good freaking christ.

Bass.EXE: What now, human?

Me: Freaking ruler doesn't work.

Bass.EXE: TT;


End file.
